


Publicity

by TheRaichu



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaichu/pseuds/TheRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Bardon Bellas receiving less jobs than usual, they decide to do a little publicity stunt to get the media talking about them again. However, when they decide on what to do to get this attention, the feelings of Both Beca and Chloe are tested. Set after PP2. Eventual Bechloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Publicity

"Our first weekend without a gig!" Chloe sighed, as she stiffly sat down on the sofa next to Beca and Jessica.

Even though they'd all graduated a few months ago, winning the world a capella championships had caused the groups popularity to skyrocket and they'd been hired to sing all over the country. From clubs to social events to elderly homes, everyone seemed to want this all girls group to perform for them.

"It's a bit weird that no one has asked us to sing, but it's been so long since we've had time off, Chlo, relax," Beca smirked, giving the redhead a gentle slap on the back. "Plus, we have that interview which will be broadcast during prime time television next should give us heaps of exposure! We'll be rolling in performances then."

The other Bella's members let out a hum of agreement as they continued to throw pillows and popcorn at each other from the couches of the new Barden Bella club house.

"Yeah," Chloe hesitated, "but what if it doesn't. I already went through the stress of nearly losing you girls once when we graduated, I don't want to have to do it again."

Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw stress lines appearing on her closest friend's forehead. She hated when Chloe went into her panicked state; she was almost as bad as Aubrey sometimes. Gently taking Chloe's hand in hers, Beca began to rub small circles on the back of it, trying to calm her before she continued to speak.

"It will all work out in the end Chloe, it always does." Beca reassured her. "We're the Bellas, and we always pull together when we need to. This won't be any different."

"I suppose you're right." A small smile slowly appeared on the redhead's face. "I'm sure we'll get a job over the next few days. I mean, We are currently the hottest a capella group in the world, right?"

"That's the spirit," Beca grinned, nodding as enthusiastically as she could without damaging her 'cool girl' vibe.

"So what are you going to be doing during our time off?" Chloe asked as she relaxed into the cushy backrest of the couch, grabbing the popcorn off Jessica.

"Well I've arranged for Emily to meet me in the booth tomorrow. We've been working on a new song together." Beca grinned as she gently squeezed Chloe's hand, offering the girl a relaxed smile. "Then I'm going to meet up with Jesse, I haven't seen him for weeks."

Immediately Beca felt Chloe pull her hand away. The brunette couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows and wonder what she'd done to make Chloe do that; however she figured that the redhead was probably still pretty stressed about their lack of employment, so she easily shrugged it off.

"What are you going to be doing, Ms Beale?" Beca eventually asked as she successfully dodged a pillow that Ashley had thrown at her.

"I guess I just presumed someone would want us to sing this weekend, so I don't really have anything planned." Chloe shrugged, reaching for the popcorn bowl. "I might go visit Aubrey though, in fact, you should come too!"

"Let me guess, you want me to go with you instead of hanging with Jesse?" Beca smirked.

"I never said that!" Chloe's cheeks flushed slightly red. "But, yeah. Come on Beca, Jesse's boring and Aubrey's practically been begging for a catch up sesh with her two favourite Bellas."

"I'll think about it, Chlo, but Jesse is my boyfriend." Beca reminded the redhead, ignoring that she had called him boring.

"That's a dumb excuse." The redhead joked, pushing the younger girl's shoulder slightly. However Beca could easily tell that Chloe definitely wasn't entirely joking.

"Why are you so against me spending time with Jesse anyway. You always seem to try and find something else for me to do whenever I bring him up." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Chloe hesitated, her eyebrows furrowing as she blushed slightly. "I'm so not against hanging out with him."

"Well it sure seems like it sometimes," Beca muttered her voice raising slightly.

"Can you two be quiet with your relationship drama, some people are trying to watch the movie here," Fat Amy interrupted, grabbing the bowl of Popcorn from Chloe.

"Oh my god. There's literally no relationship drama," Beca started to say, however she was quickly interrupted from a loud "Quiet" by Fat Amy.

"Fine," Beca whispered, turning her attention away from Chloe and back to the movie. "But we've totally got to talk about this later."

"Beca, I told you, there's nothing to talk about." Chloe whispered, earning herself a slight glare from Fat Amy which caused her to exasperatedly muttering "Okay".

Both Bellas spent the rest of the movie sitting in silence, only breaking it to let out the occasional laugh at the antics of the story line. Chloe kept opening her mouth as if she were about to say something; however she always ended up quickly closing it before quietly glancing at Beca and sighing under her breath.

Once the movie had ended all the Bardon Bellas began heading to bed; however, as she headed to her room, Chloe couldn't help but whisper to Beca "Maybe I just don't think Jesse is the best person for you".


End file.
